I Wanna Be Bad
by midnytestar
Summary: One-Shot Song-Fic. Can Draco teach Ginny how to be bad? Read and Review Please.


(A/N:: Okay so this story was just a spur of the moment kind of deal. It's a one-shot song fic. And I'm not very good at it either, but with some practice, hopefully I'll get better, I hope. Well this is for HarryPotteralltheway, aka Sarah, who gave me the idea to write about the couple.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, they belong to JKR and the song I wanna be bad belongs to Willa Ford.

* * *

I Wanna Be Bad

* * *

Oh, I, I, I  
I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I  
I wanna be bad with you baby

She looked up from the Gryffindor table and gazed across the Great Hall, in hope of meeting his eyes._  
  
**Do you, understand what I need, need (from you)   
Just let me be the girl to show you (you)   
Everything that she can be is everything that I can be**_

There he was, Mr. Suave himself. Sitting there, listening to a girl whispering something into his ear. Obviously satisfied with what she was telling him, his grin grew bigger. Of all the girls here at Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson always knew how to satisfy him of his needs.

She got up to leave, but before she left, she kissed him passionately and cut of abruptly, leaving him wanting more.

Just as he was about to get up and leave the hall for class, his silver eyes finally met with the fiery eyes that were starring at him.

Even though Pansy was able to fill in of all his needs, still nothing compared to her.

In the beginning, they were all the same to him. A family who made the wizarding world look bad. Until he had a run in with one of them and one whom he was not ready for. He remember that day vividly, the day Draco Malfoy crossed Ginny Weasley._  
  
**I wanna be  
My turn  
Let me let you know that I can (I can) **_

"Well, well, well, well, if it isn't the littlest weasel of 'em all." He circled around her. "It's not safe to be strolling in Diagon Alley alone you know." He closed in. "You'll never know who you might run into."

Ginny glared at him, she wasn't about to let anyone, especially a Malfoy intimidate her. "I can take care of myself."

He smirked at her. Ginny wanted to melt right there and then. Although, she knew her family and his family hated each other and have been rivals as long as she'd remembered, she couldn't help it. Something about him just called to her.

"Run along little weasel, go back to mommy and daddy before you get yourself hurt."

"Don't call me that." She said firmly.

"Or what?" He stood there waiting for her answer, but got none. He gave his trademark smirk. "Thought so…"

As he turned to leave, Ginny did the unthinkable. She cast a charm on him with a swift movement of her wand, causing his cloth to slowly deteriorate.

He turned hastily and marched towards her. He was ready to yell at her when all of a sudden he was cut off with her lips pressed against his. He stood in utter shock, but kissed her back. Just when he was about to deepen the kiss, she pulled back and said.

"Never mess with a Weasley." With that she took off.

**Promise that I won't do that   
So boy, say the time and place cuz you make me wanna misbehave. **

Ginny also remembered their encounter. She had no idea what came over her that day. She wasn't acting like herself. Usually she would just do nothing. But something about Draco made her act the way she did. And she wanted more of it.**_  
  
I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)   
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad_**

Draco left the hall first and a few minutes later, Ginny did the same. As she turned the corned to make her way to Divinations, she ran into no other then Draco Malfoy himself.

**__**

He looked down to her too meet her eyes. "Don't want to be late to class now do we."

**__**

Draco walked past her but stopped when she said. "Class can wait."**__**

I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby

Draco took hold of her hand and led her away to their usual place. The room of requirements. The minute they got into the room, they got into another heated make out session.**_  
  
What's up?_**

Tell me what to do, how to be, teach me   
All you your rules from A to Z,

"What is it about you Draco?" Ginny asked pulling away.

He eyed her. "What about me?"

"Something about you makes me act a way that no one has ever made…"

He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers, then pulled back and whispered in her ear. "You sure have a lot to learn about me."

She looked into his eyes and said. "So teach me."

****

But I, I don't wantcha other girls to see  
that you're messin' round with me

He moved forward and she moved backwards until they fell down to the bed. He continued mauling at her neck and trailed back up to her mouth. He slid his tongue out meeting her lips, begging for entry.

**__**

But she wouldn't. He was now confused as he open his eyes to see that her eyes were opened.

**__**

"What?"

**__**

Out of the blue, she asked. "Do you love me?"**_  
  
Should I boy  
Tell me what I got is what ya want_**

He look at her, laying there, fiery eyes, face was flushed and her silky hair flowing all over the bed. He wanted her now, but was denied it until he answer a question that he never had trouble answering before.

"I think I need a reminder."**_  
  
Tell Tell me do I, I turn you on  
I don't want no one judging me _**

"That can be arranged."

Her next move just aroused him even more, as she was now on top of him sliding his robes off and began to unbutton his shirt. She left a trail of kisses on his bare chest, lowering slowly to his waistline.

**I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)   
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad**

Before she continued any further, she glanced up to see his reaction. He was clearly enjoying this. 

He was enjoying this so much that he wasn't prepared for what she did next. The heat that once covered his body disappeared.

Draco opened his eyes to only see Ginny standing and fixing herself.

**I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I**

"Later Malfoy." She said as she walked to the door.

__

He called after her. "Why do you torture me?"

__

She turned her head and said four simple words that drove him nuts. " I wanna be bad."_  
  
**I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)   
You make that feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad**_

_

* * *

_

**(A/N:: So…..? What do you think?)**


End file.
